Wind Beneath My Wings
by Hermy-own-ninny
Summary: 'Nother song fic about Harry Potter. Uses the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" all sad. Please r


Wind beneath my wings Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potter peeps and Bette Midler owns the song.... I think. I own the plot tho... if it's a plot... ??? A/N anything in *stars* is the song and anything not is the story. enjoy! r&r please!  
  
*It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. *  
  
Ron helped Hermione into the ministry car that would take them to the funeral. Her pregnant body heaved itself into the low seats and Ron helped her buckle her seat belt before getting in himself.  
  
*So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain. *  
  
Hermione was holding up well. She basically had run out of tears but the pain persisted. Ron was ghost white and very shaky but he was trying to be strong. For Hermione.  
  
*Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, where the funeral would take place they were greeted by a weeping Mcgonegall and a sad looking Snape.  
  
*It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you. *  
  
Hermione got out with Ron's help and took a seat down front with Ron beside her. Ginny was in the row behind her crying. Hermione stayed strong. She wanted to stay strong. For Harry. Arthur Weasly, the Minister Of Magic took the podium and cleared his throat. Hermione saw Ron shed a single tear and look away from his father.  
  
*Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
"The fight against Lord Voldemort was a long one. We lost many lives. We have lost three before their seven years at Hogwarts ended. We also lost a loved man, a man that was like a father to thousands of children including myself. This ceremony is held to remember. To remember our friends, family, sons, husbands and fathers." He looked at Hermione at this last part. She broke down.  
  
*Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. *  
  
"Please come as you wish to say good-bye to these men who fought and killed Lord Voldemort. Neville Longbottom was killed saving Ginny Weasley when Lord Voldemort attempted to kill her. Mr. Longbottom was 25. Draco Malfoy died killing his father, a very hard thing to do. The reason for killing his father was to save Hermione Granger from being Lucious Malfoy's next victim. Mr. Malfoy was 26 and engaged to Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore died together fighting and killing Voldemort after a long battle. They were both awarded Order Of Merlin First Class posthumously. Harry was 26 and married to Hermione Granger and is going to be a father within the next week."  
  
*Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.*  
  
Hermione stood with Ron and made their way to where Harry was laying. "I'll miss you, Harry. You were a great guy." Was all that Ron could choke out before another tear ran down his cheek and he turned away. Hermione kissed a white rose and placed it on his chest. "I love you, Harry Potter. I will love you always."  
  
*Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.*  
  
Hermione had a boy with messy brown semi-bushy hair and sparkling green eyes. His name is Harry. Ron became the Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts and was married to Angelina Johnson. They have a daughter. Ginny was found dead the night of the funeral in her apartment. The last curse that was used on her wand was "Avada Kedavra." Hogwarts was closed ten years later for reasons unknown. Some say that Voldemort cursed it before he died. Harry, Dumbledore, Draco and Neville became ghosts and haunted Hogwarts after it closed. Hermione takes Harry there to see his father. Mcgonegall, Snape, Trelawny, Sprout and Hagrid all died after Hogwarts was closed.  
  
A/N You like? Please r&r. I know there are more teachers but I couldn't remember them. 


End file.
